


Content

by beckysue_bonner, cedes_92150, dwalk1_2002, jayjayM



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, I Robot (2004), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff-LOTS of it!, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/pseuds/jayjayM
Summary: Expect cross-overs, but not in the first chapter. I wanted to explore SUSAN CALVIN'closed-in', quirky speech patterns (and VERY IN-DEPTH EXPLANATIONS, and all-she'sshe's a MOTHER, now
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa, Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Elena Rodriguez and Mack MacKenzie, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Susan Calvin and Del Spooner, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Let's Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect cross-overs, but not in the first chapter. I wanted to explore SUSAN CALVIN  
> 'closed-in', quirky speech patterns (and VERY IN-DEPTH EXPLANATIONS, and all-she's  
> she's a MOTHER, now

Susan Calvin has put it off and put it off, and now the final day to choose the principal beneficiary of of her retirement, life  
insurance IRA and stock portfolios from the conglomerate she and her life partner had helped bring down-US Robotics.  
Their child races around the living while she battles to stay awake during the interviewers' dry monotone: "That's Del  
Spooner: D-e-l S-p-o-o-n-e-r as the principal beneficiary, yes?"

"Correct", Calvin responds.

"And what is your relationship to Mr. Spooner?"

"We have a child in common-Bay, please be careful!-I apologize", she said into the other party, "My little one."

The other woman says, "It's fine...that child would be Baylee Susan Spooner-B-a-y-l-e-e S-u-s-a-n S-p-o-o-n-e-r?"

"Also correct; SORRY: Bay, come here Honey, come to Mommy", she calls to her Daughter, who comes to her (reluctantly).

After the caller wraps up the closing statements, Calvin feeds Baylee lunch and works on a project of hers (commissioned  
by a start-up robotics company six months prior-the deadline is six months more)

Deep in thought, several minutes pass before Bay manages to get her attention: "MOM-my! My Daddy's on the phob!" and she  
shoves a pink 'mock' cellphone at her mother. The scientist smiled at her two year old and cheerfully holds a 'conversation' for her child's  
benefit: "What would like for dinner?...Fish sticks and french fries? Fine-see you then; I love you. Bye."

She played with her baby at a nearby park for a few hours, then home to prepare the evening meal. Her transition from  
Working Woman, modern in all aspects (in charge of an entire robotics division; never thinking much about family or  
motherhood) to stay at home Mom turned out to be much smoother than she imagined; she read every book, viewed  
every seminar about child-rearing to prepare. She rarely thinks of her days at US Robotics: Bay's non-stop antics and the  
odd research project more than fill her days. Reflecting on it, Susan Calvin is...CONTENT...

Spooner reads to his daughter while Calvin prepares their dinner meal. Bay is, if nothing else a consummate 'Daddy's Girl'...watching them  
Calvin has an epiphany: this is where all of the events of her life have led her: to this moment to THESE TWO...."Spooner", she said suddenly.  
"I am an only child...I was very lonely, which is why I'm so out-going and gregarious"...

"Keep it going, Beautiful!", Spooner quipped. To Bay he says "Mommy has jokes!"

Dutifully, Baylee says (loudly) "DOKES!"

"I don't want that for Bay; I mean...she should have a sibling, shouldn't she? Many studies show that..."

" _Cal-VIN_!"

" _Sorry-SORRY_!"...Can we have another baby-is that something you would want?"

"It's getting easier to speak like a normal human rather than an automation, hmm?"

"It is...thanks to you and that one."


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy, Vic and Maya have weathered some potentially disastrous circumstances  
> in their personal lives and come out the better for them. Each separated from their  
> partner for various lengths of times, only to reconcile and form a stronger bond.

When Victoria enters the Beanery that morning she radiates happiness and is practically _beamng_...Maya Bishop,  
who is eating oatmeal at one of the tables, nudges Andy Herrera Sullivan, who stops digging into her short stack long enough  
to look up: "Well, WELL! I'll bet that we can guess why YOU are so 'grin-y' this morning, Mrs. Chief?!"

"We're really happy together, it's like the honeymoon stage all over again," Hughes said. said. "After that really bad path earlier this year, I  
honestly doubted whether we'd come back together, but we're surviving and we're stronger, and we're emotionally happy to be together.  
We saw what it's like to be together what its like to be apart, and with other people, and this time we're taking NOTHING for granted."

"I can attest to how being away from your partner can be a huge learning curve for both parties. Robert and I went from zero to 1,000 in  
a really short time, and being in a marriage was and still is a huge learning curve me: remember HE was last married 15 years ago. We know  
what its like to be without each other and we know that that isn't what we want. That time apart hasn't all been a negative thing: for me, I  
like having that 'I left you and I can do it again if you misbehave or don't appreciate me again' card in my back pocket. It's not something I'm  
holding over his head, don't get me wrong. He has severe PTSD from IRAQ and Afghanistan, and one of the conditions for us to reconcile was  
that he go to the VA Behavioral Health department for help with his moods and nightmare,..and the 'other'...we're in a good place, better place."

Maya sets her plate, bowl, etc aside and says "We're best buddies now, Carina and me. When we started it was the raw PHYSICAL part. And then  
I did what I did, and I just _knew_ -viscerally-that I had burned that relationship down past the foundations, all the way to the floor  
of the basement, and I realized that I had would not survive without her-literally not survive...before I didn't work hard at creating that type of a  
relationship, and I thought 'Wow, when did this happen?', you now?"

"Asi es" nods Andy.

Vic says "It's WORK, HARD WORK to create that _family unit_ that will keep us together. I haven't had that; I never wanted that...and  
now I do."

"We've all been through the wringer this past year, and I wanna suggest that we keep better care of each other, that we stay closer, be more  
available-as much as we are able...our friendship is evolving because we are all involved in marriages or committed relationships. There has  
to be a balance-we'll find it", Andy concluded.

Vic grins. "Yeah, we will!"

Travis pokes his handsome mug into the cafeteria: "Sullivan's here; we're lining up in ten."

Asi es-here it is.


	3. I Miss You Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoYo and Mack Prioritize Flint's safety

Now that Alo “Flint” Mackenzie-Rodriguez is three years old, his mother Elena (YoYo Rodriguez) wants to take him to Columbia, where  
he is hundreds % safer than in any S.H.I.E.L.D. facility or transport. Mack knows this is true intellectually, and he’s yet having an abundance  
of difficulty accepting the reality of their plight. Three years ago they’d broken-up for a short time (initiated by HIM) under the pretext that  
he needed to put all of his attention on his duties as the newly-appointed Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.-it didn’t take long for him to realize his  
error and start to work on engineering a re-union.

“I came back to you because I missed you; that is true enough, but also because you woke up and understood how much I mean to  
you and how important I am in your life. We are attached at the hip, Mack, and we both want to continue to share the other’s life and  
STAY involved as a couple. I saw how motivated you were to work harder the second time and be more willing to compromise and respond  
to my needs. Now we must understand what are FLINT’S NEEDS…I do not feel that we can keep him safe as long as he is with us in a S.H.I.E.L.D.  
facility.”

“I can assign a security detail to the two of you in Bogota-that plus YOU being there should be enough to ensure his safety.” He hesitated,  
then continued: I guess the two of you should prepare to leave by Friday.”

“Before that one’s arrival, my only priority was YOUR SAFETY…and it’s still a priority, except now Flint is our number one concern. I don’t  
want to be away from you for a minute much less weeks or months; I don’t see how else…I don’t see what else we can do.”

Mack said “This is the right thing. It’s the only choice.”

“Do you promise that we’ll be alright?”, YoYo almost begged.

“I’ll leave the agency if we can’t”, her man promised.


	4. Sweets For The Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a donut run one Sunday morning, Andy and her  
> young Daughter run into Ryan and his young son..they have  
> a nice time catching up
> 
> (In this AU Andy is a full-time Mom and Sullivan left the SFD to  
> form a Fire Inspection Company. Ryan is a Detective and Jenna a part-time  
> 911 operator.)

¿"Mami...compramos donas para mi 'apa-SI, Mami? Elena Xochitl del Carmen Sullivan Herrera, age two years  
old wants her mother Andrea to buy her Daddy (Robert Sullivan's) favorite donuts for their breakfast.

¿"Si, Mi Amor como usted quiere. Compramos para Abuelito y Abuelita tambien?" (Are we buying for your Grandparents too?)

"¡'Pa' mi Abuelito NO, Mami! El tiene akuka (azucar)!" (for my granp[a no, he has (high blood) sugar).

¡OK, OK Señorita-¿con Calma, Si?" ( OK Miss calm down). To the clerk Andrea says "One dozen in total please: four cake, two  
sprinkles...ummm: two coconut, two lemon and two glazed-thanks..."

¡"JUGO, Mami!

"Sorry-a small apple juice, also and medium almond cappuchino please-that should be it."

"No worries-back in a few minutes."

Andy rummaged in her handbag for her wallet and while she's distracted she notices Choti suddenly blurt "HI!"  
"Choti-a quien hablas (Choti-who are you talking to)...OH, Ryan-hey! I didn't see you!"

She starts to hug him when a small boy next to him pipes up: "SOCTA DASSAN-SING!" (social distancing)

¡"Hey!" Andy's Daughter leaps to her defense: "¡No gritas a mi Mami! (Don't yell at my Mommy)

The adults have a hearty laugh. "Choti, practica su inglés Mama", (practice your English Mama) Choti's Mom says.

(Ryan and the little boy stand by watching the following exchange between mother and Daughter):

Choti: ¡NO; practica SU inglés!

Andrea: ¡No-practica SU inglés!

Choti pointing at Andy): ¡NO; practica SU inglés!

Andy ends the game after a few more exchanges: "Sorry about that! She has to be the center of attention at all times!"

"So, you two have a Daughter-she's something else! Just as gorgeous as her Mom."

Laughing, the young Mother retorts: "Flatterer!! And who is this fine young gentleman?

"Tell her you name Bud", Tanner chides gently.

"Mylo", reports the lad. "I'm free!"

"Indeed you are! And very handsome as well-take after your Mom!"

Ryan remembers a phrase she told me from when they were together: "¡Si-hazte si quieres!"  
(Right-play the fool if you must). "My handsomeness is universally agreed on!"

After collecting her order, Andy doesn't have enough hands for it all; Tanner suggests that they sit-that way he can help  
with the purchases when Andy and her Daughter leave ("Unless you're in a rush").

'"t's only 9:20; we'e due for brunch with that family at 11...and we haven't caught up in _forever_ ."

Choti asked Mylo "Wha' choo nem?"

"Mylo...watt U NEM?"

"Mah nem...ummm-'Lena Choti Sul...sul..."-

"Sullivan Herrera", Andrea finishes for her.

"NO!" Choti says, loudly.

"Elena...what's the second name?" Ryan asked.

"It's _XCHOTIL_ ...say it like this: cho-teel." Andy clarifies.

"Elena for your MOM, I guess-where's the other from?"

"Pruitt wanted that...HIS Mom's name. That's a unique spelling for your little fella."

Andrea cleans her Daughter's hands with a hand sanitizer pad, prompting Ryan to do the same with Mylo who  
has jelly all over his face along with powdered sugar and tiny crumbs of donut.

"Jenna's choice-I chose the name, I didn't really care how it's spelled."

"Did I hear that she's 9-1-1 dispatch now at the PD?"

"Yuuup...both of us on the street: I don't think so. And YOU'RE a full-time Mom, huh?"

"HAD TO: Sullivan's Fire Inspection company is doing very, very well. And ME-as you know, children change your life-running  
into fires and or explosions didn't fit into my 'be alive to for my children dynamic'."

Tanner laughs. "I see that...you seem HAPPY...CONTENT...I'm glad-really."

"Thanks Ry. I'm glad for you too...WHOOPS!-we'd better get moving: come on, Ma'-vamos. I'm parked there, in front: black Land Rover."

"Damn-Sullivan IS doin' shit like a boss!"

"Das' a babw rord, daddy!" Mylo objects.

"¡Mami! That man...¡"

"YesYesYes! Subese!"(get in)

"Thanks for this...hey is your mobile number still the same?

"Affirmative"

"I'll call you and Jenna for dinner next week or the week after-our house... 'bye Mylo!" She adds "DO NOT show up without him!"

Mylo waves and says 'bye first to Andrea, and multiple times to Choti, who waves in kind.

puppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppuppup

¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!" Choti dashes in as soon as her Mom's remote swings the door open. The little one's  
attention is diverted to Elena Herrera, and she stumbles and falls before regaining her feet and  
jumping into her Grandmother's lap: ¡'Lita! Compre donas! (Grandma I bought donuts)

¡A poco! (You don't say) Elena says, hugging the baby tight. ¿Oyo, Abuelito; Roberto? Compro donas mi bebita  
preciosa!" (Did you hear Grandpa; Robert? My precious baby bought donuts.)

"Tan chula!" Pruitt congratulated her cleverness. He holds out his glass to his Son-In-La: "A little more smoothie, please  
Robert?"

Robert chimes in: ¿"Verdad?" (right)

"¿Practicamos inglés Mama? Andy suggests.

Pruitt said "Your Mother made flautas, Mi'ja...try them, Mi'jo: they're excellent."

"Excellent. Hello Sir!" she says to her husband, kissing him (a little too long for her parents' taste):

"Respect your Daughter, Andrea", her Father advised.

"And your _Parents_ ! Elena scolds.

(Notes):

The term respect your Daughter is a colloquial saying; in this case, Pruitt means beware the child in the room:  
older Latinos frequently believe that small children should be spared more than minimal PDA-as parents  
it's common to refer to even adult offspring as my Daughter or My Son (Mi'ja or Mi'jo-here the long kiss is  
seen as a little too much).

Si-hazte si quieres!" (Play the fool i you must is a friendly way of saying 'recognize')  



End file.
